


You're a Hopeless Romantic

by vampirelesbians



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirelesbians/pseuds/vampirelesbians
Summary: The story of how Carine and Esme fall in love.





	1. Newborn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so it might not be great but I really enjoyed writing this first chapter!! Hope you enjoy :)

Esme woke up for the last time. Thirsty. Her new crimson eyes instantly turned black. She nervously glanced around the room, trying to take her mind off of her disturbing, racing thoughts. Pictures on the cream-colored walls of a woman and a teenager, the same two that she had come to know in these past three days of pain, but only clearly seeing them now in the photograph. She remembered the nearly unbelievable things they told her in the midst of her suffering. Edward was the teenage boy, and Carine was the woman. Both were vampires, and so was she.

 

Esme took a few moments to adjust her eyes. The world was so sharp, mesmerizing. It was as if she had never truly seen anything until now. Eyes focusing on each speck of dust that had accumulated on the mahogany table on her bedside. Centering on each thread of the lilac bedsheets underneath her. A noise caught her off guard, “She’s awake,” Carine said from outside of the house, but somehow, on the second floor, Esme heard her as clearly as if she were in the room. Then, in only a few seconds, she was there. Beautiful. Glowing.

 

Esme motioned her to come forward, Carine obliged, wandering over to the newborn cautiously. She sat beside her on the twin bed, both women longed to embrace one another, but were too apprehensive. Esme was the first to speak, “It h-hurts.” She told her as she clutched her throat. Carine ached to apologize for being the one to make her feel this way. “I won’t look down on you if you choose to live differently than me,” Carine explained, not looking Esme directly in the eyes. Esme knew what this meant, Carine had just put it into nicer words. I won’t be angry with you if you kill people, is what she implied. Esme considered this. Could she kill someone, take someone’s life away? Right now the answer seemed to be yes, anything to escape the burning. But as she gazed into the kind topaz eyes that sat before her, she knew she would always want to live gently, as this woman did. However, being gentle did not suit her at the moment. She was dangerous, ruthless. The black eyes and granite skin were evidence of this.

 

Esme longed for the taste of human blood; she imagined it clearly in her mind as if she had tasted it before. Eyes closed and throat on fire, her instincts took over, and then, she was gone. Esme raced outside of the enormous house, much too big for two people to be living in. Leaving Carine on the bed, sad but understanding. This life, if it could be called that, wasn’t easy for them. It had taken Carine centuries to be immune to the scent of human blood, though she had never killed a soul. She attempted to push the thoughts of Esme out of her head as she stared at the place on the bed where Esme had been sitting seconds ago. She tried, desperately not to picture what exactly she was doing.

Esme was a huntress, beautiful and lethal running in the night. Carine and Edward had already explained the rules to her, telling her of the Volturi that would kill her if she made herself known to humans. She understood that no one could see her like this, so she had to be careful. Quickly approaching town with her newfound speed, she hid in a brick alley, barefoot and wearing only a white lace nightgown that Carine had given her sometime during her transformation. Scanning, waiting. The tempting smell flooded her senses from all areas. The sound of heartbeats and pulsing blood was the only thing that kept her attention. Suddenly, a man who must have been in his early thirties walked past the alley alone. Perfect, the cruel voice in Esme's head thought. She moved rapidly and easily yanked him into the alley by his jacket, surprised by her own strength. Before the man could scream, she put her hand over his mouth and sank her sharp teeth into his neck. It was pure bliss. At first, she wanted to do it quickly, but from the first little taste she had, she knew this was a substance to be savored. The warm, delicious blood flowed into the vampire's mouth straight from his jugular vein. The man grew more and more lifeless by the second; she didn't need to muffle his screams anymore. His body would soon be as cold as hers. Not used to the force of her touch yet, she broke a few of his bones. His blood ran down her neck and stained her white clothing. As she sucked the last drop out of his system, she somehow felt terrible.

She was satisfied, but her conscience told her that this was wrong. Murderer. That's what she had become. How had it all gone so wrong? When would she be allowed peace? After enduring years of abuse, of pain, was this any better? Esme made a vow to herself in that alley. While she held the lifeless body over her shoulders, she promised herself that she would never kill again, no matter how difficult it might be. Because she understood that this was better. Carine had saved her, given her a new life. A life away from Charles, away from her family that urged her to tell no one of the bruises she had to cover. Carine, and Edward as well, though she barely knew them, would never hurt her like that. And she couldn't cause any pain to them. After all, she wished to live with them if they would still allow her to despite the horrific act she had just committed.

Esme ran through the forest carrying the body. She was thankful to be in Ashland, Wisconsin, there were a lot of wooded areas and not many people around, especially near Carine's house. Branches snapping under her feet, the light shining down from the crescent moon. Never once looking into the eyes of the man she had brutally killed. When she made it back to the house, they were waiting for her, which Esme expected, since she had been made aware of Edward's enhanced ability. She burst through the door, frightened of what they would say to her. Carine wore what at first glance seemed to be a nursing uniform, but Esme recollected that she worked as a doctor at a local hospital, an unusual profession for a woman, especially a vampire woman. Her hand was placed on the staircase railing beside her. Edward in salmon-colored pants tucked into a white-button up, youthful like him. He stood in the middle of the room, stiff. The red-haired boy spoke first, "If you don't mind, I'll take the body, I can make sure no one finds it." He explained and almost looked sorry for her. "T-thank you," Esme stammered. Edward speedily grabbed the man's lifeless form from her arms and was out of sight in a flash. Esme was distraught; she placed her hand on the staircase railing, close to Carine's, and stared directly into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to disappoint you like this," Esme apologized and continued, "I wanted to thank you for saving me, giving me a second chance. I understand that I messed it up, but please, let me prove it to you that I won't do it again," she pleaded, her words pouring out a jumbled mess. Carine swallowed roughly, unusual for a vampire. She took a couple of hesitant steps towards the newborn until they were face to face. "Here I've wanted to apologize to you this whole time, for making you like this, and you're thanking me?" Carine asked, smiling, "And as for... the situation at hand currently, I can look past it if you're willing to attempt to control your thirst. I can help you with that." Esme looked up at Carine, her mouth slightly agape, "Yes, if you would be so willing," she responded. "It brings me great joy to teach another one of my kind to live in the way that Edward and I do," Carine assured her. 

"I'm very grateful for your generosity, and I hope I'm not interfering by living here?" Esme asked. "No, you're always welcome to stay with Edward and me, it can get pretty lonely with just the two of us, although I've spent most of my existence alone," she confided in her, looking down. Esme smiled and placed her hand over Carine's, sending a jolt of electricity through her seemingly lifeless body, "Then I'll stay."


	2. Past

It had been weeks since Esme first attacked. She sat on the elegant sofa and listened to the soft song Edward played for her on his grand piano that occupied the middle of his room. Carine had wondered if the two of them would get along at first. And much to her surprise, it did not take long for the two vampires she had chosen to change to become comfortable with each other. Esme found happiness in the music he played for her, the books he gave for her to read, and the warm smile he regularly greeted her with. It all eased her transition into her new way of life.

"Thank you, Edward, that was lovely." Esme approved. Edward smiled, "Of course, anytime. It can get a bit boring, not sleeping and knowing you're going to be here on earth forever, that is," He laughed slightly and continued, "But, I've found that music stimulates my mind, and I can often tune out everyone else's mind while I'm playing." Esme looked at him tenderly and replied, "Edward, you're too kind. I would have loved to have a son like you..." She trailed off and stared at the floor, embarrassed of expressing these vulnerable emotions to him. She tried desperately not to let him read the thoughts he had presumably already heard; she didn't wish to pain him with the events of her human life. 

"Hey, Esme, it's okay." He assured her, "You... remind me of my mother." He went silent, not wanting to think of his last few human memories. The teenager's confession moved her. Speechless, knowing she didn't have to say anything, that her thoughts were enough to convey the overwhelming feeling of joy. It was a good thing that Esme and Carine had gone hunting the day prior because she found that she could focus on other emotions instead of thirst. 

Esme knew she wouldn't yet be able to immerse herself into human life for a while, as Carine and Edward did. She felt a twinge of jealousy whenever Carine went to work, or Edward went to school at the nearby college. Briefly, she wondered if she might get to control herself enough to be around humans at the next place they moved to. It would only be a few months from now since they had to wait for Edward to finish his studies to avoid suspicion.

If she were able to be around humans at the next location, how would she be explained? Carine told people that Edward was her deceased husband's younger brother, which was a lie since Carine had never been married. Esme couldn't think of a logical way to define herself into this family of sorts.

It surprised Esme that Carine had never married. She was smart, kind, and beautiful. But, maybe there weren't any men she had encountered in her two centuries that caught her eye.

Secretly, Esme wondered if there were another reason Carine had never been married. Immediately after the thought crossed her mind, she scolded herself for thinking such a thing, and hoped that Edward hadn't heard. 

Later that day, Esme found herself in Carine's study for the first time. It was spacious and light, filled with old books and artifacts. Carine smiled to herself as Esme's face lit up looking at the paintings on the walls.

Her eyes fixated on a particular, ancient painting. Carine was there, in the back, wearing clothing that indicated the picture was from a long time ago. There were two other women and one man, all breathtakingly beautiful of course. The woman in the front was short and had long black hair; she wore all red. Blood red, matching her eyes. The other woman was tall with pale blonde hair. And the brown-haired man looked older; he was almost expressionless.

"Is that...?" Esme trailed off, waiting for Carine to finish her sentence. "Yes, the Volturi." She didn't meet Esme's eyes, "I told you that I lived with them for two decades, they were great friends who shared many interests with me, but I always wanted to help people. That's why I went off on my own. I knew it would be the only way I could truly be happy." 

Yes, friends. Carine couldn't bring herself to face the younger vampire that stood next to her. All she could think of was that kiss. She had spent far too long hating herself for it.

When Carine stared at the painting in front of her, it seemed to come to life. She remembers the marble walls that her fingers grazed over as she walked through the castle. The library she practically lost herself in the first day she arrived. The blood-curdling screams she attempted to drown out. The slightly wicked laughter that rang out of Sulpicia's mouth after Carine had, for some reason, kissed her back.

It was true that Carine had realized her affections towards women were always something more, but she avoided the thoughts, repressed them like any woman born in the 1640s would.

And it scared Carine that the loving look in Esme's face made her want to stop inhibiting these feelings. To give in to the desires she once thought of as deviant. Neither of the women had brought up the moment when Esme placed her hand over Carine's that first night, fearful that they had both interpreted the meaning wrong.

Esme continued to explore the room, "What's this one?" She asked pointing to a photo of Carine and Edward decorating a tree. Carine grinned, "That's Edward and I, it was my first Christmas in a long time that I got to enjoy with a family, no matter how small." Her grin faded, "But, it was also Edward's first Christmas without his family, and I wanted to make it special for him." It pained Esme to think of all the time Carine had spent alone.

"Maybe I'll be in the photo this year," Esme whispered. Carine couldn't suppress her smile, "I would love that very much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this chapter, but I liked writing it so that's what matters! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Reflection

It was the first time Esme had seen her reflection in the mirror since her transformation. She took a strand of her caramel-colored curly hair between her fingertips. From her vague human memories that she held onto, she could tell that it was now shinier and somehow, however ironic it might be, more full of life.

She was glad to see that most of her features had remained similar to how she looked while she was human. But, there was one very dramatic change she had not grown accustomed to.

She shivered at the sight of her red eyes. Carine had told her it would take three months on their animal diet for them to turn gold. They looked angry, she thought. Horrific.

Without warning, a silvery voice interrupted her, "Are you able to see yourself, dear?" Carine stood beside her in an instant. Esme gave a small chuckle, "I suppose the myths weren't true."

Esme glanced into the mirror again, a slight scowl on her heart-shaped face. "What's the matter?" Carine asked, noticing the change in expression.

"Oh, it's nothing," Esme replied, not wishing to be a bother. In her human life, she had never voiced her opinions on simple matters in fear of her husband.

Carine spoke softly, "You can always tell me anything."

"I don't quite like my eyes," Esme murmured, "the color."

Carine pondered this for a moment, gazing into the shorter woman's crimson eyes. Her lips formed a slight smile, "I think they're beautiful."

The compliment made Esme's courage increase. She held her smooth, elegant hand out to touch Carine's cold, ivory face. Only it felt incredibly warm to her.

She gently traced the area under her honey-colored eye, "Yours are kind and loving." Removing her hand and bringing it to her own eye she sighed, "Mine are heartless."

Her words saddened Carine, "Esme, you are the kindest and most loving soul I have ever met," She reassured her.

"When I first saw my reflection, I was horrified. I hated the creature I had become. I never want for you to feel that way. You deserve so much more than that Esme; you deserve the world," Carine couldn't hold back her emotions anymore.

For the past two months, she could see Esme's glimpses of sadness. She hid it well, greeting her and Edward with a smile every day. Asking them how their day was, her eyes lighting up as Carine told her about the patients she treated. 

But, she noticed the slight pain in the newborn's face whenever the two of them left for the day for school and work. It was a shame she had to be alone so much. Remembering the many years she spent alone, coming home to an empty house every single day for years upon years.

And she heard the little gasp whenever she came home. Knowing Esme's throat was on fire from the human blood that lingered in Carine's scent.

Although Carine didn't want to pry, she wanted to console her. To hold her and tell her that everything would be okay. That in a year she wouldn't be ruled by bloodlust. She would be able to be around humans and interact with people.

Esme was speechless for a moment until she finally found the words, "I didn't... know you felt that way about me, Carine..." She trailed off.

Carine gulped, thinking Esme would hate her, would never want to see her again. She wouldn't blame her.

Carine was about to speak again, but before she could, Esme whispered, "I am very fond of you as well."

The blonde woman could not conceal her face from lighting up. It may have been the most alive the vampire had felt in two centuries.

However, their moment was interrupted. They heard the door slam shut on the other side of the house swiftly. And in an instant, Edward was in the room.

He greeted them and furrowed his brow, "I'm going to go study." And at vampire speed, he was gone again.

Esme laughed, "Do you think he heard?"

"Heard what?" Carine asked.

"That I wanted to do this." She took a step toward the taller vampire and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

Carine's breath hitched in her throat, surprised by the touch. The warmth. The had never experienced anything like this before. She stood there, unmoving for a moment before wrapping her arms around Esme as well. 

If their hearts could beat, the would be loud right now. Neither of them had ever experienced intimacy as intense, but gentle as this.

Their movements were soft. Esme lightly traced Carine's back and nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck. Both of them radiating joy.

"Thank you, Carine. I don't think this life will be so bad as long as you're here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going to try and update this regularly on saturdays now that i have a break from school :)


End file.
